


Caught in the Dark

by TheDisc (TheDisco)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous nut fondling, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisco/pseuds/TheDisc
Summary: Even though he was deep in his lamenting, Kieran couldn’t have missed the sound of approaching footsteps. He went stiff as a board against the tree, his heart stopping in his chest.The footsteps were steady and slow. Whoever was coming didn’t want Kieran to know.And that scared him shitless.(While tied up to the tree, Kieran Duffy gets a nighttime visitor.)





	Caught in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octocto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octocto/gifts).



> friend: they threaten to take this guy's nuts off with blacksmith tongs  
> me: do we see them ?  
> friend: NO why would we ??  
> me: rockstar will animate the horses shitting but they wont give us full frontal nudity ?  
> friend: why do you WANT to see kieran's nuts ??  
> me: why don't YOU ??

Kieran Duffy was a miserable man.

Not miserable in the sense that he was a bad person, if anything he was just the victim of circumstance, but rather in the sense that he felt miserable. Cold, tired, hungry— and all while he had to listen to the rest of the Van der Linde gang set up not twenty yards away from him. They were having a merry good fucking time, while he was chained to a tree. What a miserable, awful week it was shaping up to be.

With the dark surrounding him, and not a lantern in sight, Kieran could only stare out into the sparse forest, unsure if his eyes were open or closed. He could see light from the camp a way away, but even that could be a trick of his mind. 

So, the only thing that Kieran had to rely on was his sense of smell and hearing. He could smell the smoke from Van der Linde’s gang and whatever animal they were roasting. Kieran’s mouth watered, and his stomach growled at the thought.

For the ten-thousandth time, Kieran tugged against the ropes around his wrists. By now, they were sore and rubbed completely raw, but struggling was the only thing he could do to pass the time. If he really wanted, he could’ve broken his wrist and made a break for it, though he didn’t see how much good that’d do him. The only life that waited for him right now was either at the hands of the Van der Linde’s, the O’Driscoll’s, or whatever mean creature God would put in his path.

Even though he was deep in his lamenting, Kieran couldn’t have missed the sound of approaching footsteps. He went stiff as a board against the tree, his heart stopping in his chest.

The footsteps were steady and slow. Whoever was coming didn’t want Kieran to know.

And that scared him shitless.

“Who’s out there?” Kieran half-whispered. His throat was so tight he could barely speak. “I swear I ain’t causing any trouble over here, and I got nothing to take, neither.”

The footsteps kept approaching. Kieran wished desperately that he could see clearly; the most he saw was a vague distortion in the night. But clearer than that was the sudden pungent smell of campfire smoke and aftershave beside him, and then a voice that said, “I know you’ve got nothin’, you dumb shit.”

Before Kieran could holler, a hand clamped over his mouth. A body pressed to his side and hot breath washed over his ear.

“Don’t you make a sound. I know you’ve got a habit of running that mouth of yours, so I’d reign it in if I was you.”

The voice was familiar, but everyone in the camp sounded alike to Kieran. Without light to see the face of the man threatening him, it was impossible to tell who it was. Kieran didn’t dare to try and ask, either.

When Kieran managed a panicked silence for five full seconds, Arthur nodded his head. His vision was no better than Kieran’s in the dark, but it would suit what he was about to do just as well.

“Good, you’re learning.” Arthur leaned his weight more onto Kieran’s side. “Here’s how this is gonna go: nobody’s paying attention, nor do they frankly give a shit about what happens to you. But you’re gonna keep quiet about this...”

Arthur reached to his hip and drew a gun. Kieran started sweating as he heard the hammer draw back and then whined into Arthur’s palm as he felt it press to the front of his pants.

“...Otherwise, I’ll blow ‘em off. Understood?”

Kieran whined and mumbled against Arthur’s hand. His shoulders shook as he realized the situation he was in; he couldn’t imagine what it was that Arthur had planned for him, but he knew that he would keep deathly quiet about it.

Arthur holstered the gun again. Kieran’s shoulders relaxed a little, though not by much. Promptly after this fact, he felt Arthur pull down the front of his pants. Kieran’s eyes opened with alarm, though it made little difference— he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, and all he could do was sit and wait for whatever came next.

By the way things were going, Kieran didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Arthur’s hand dipped down into Kieran’s pants and cupped him from underneath. Kieran’s whole body tensed as Arthur literally grabbed him by the balls and closed his hand around them.

“Not a word,” Arthur warned again, his voice low and grave.

He squeezed the organs gently and made Kieran’s toes curl. Kieran, otherwise, could only whimper. 

Arthur leaned his weight fully into Kieran and the tree. Kieran was a smidge taller than he was, and significantly skinnier. Arthur gripped Kieran’s mouth more, and experimentally rolled his nuts about his palm. Arthur half-closed his eyes, putting his focus instead on listening for the sounds of anyone approaching.

The only thing he could hear was Kieran’s confused and heavy breathing.

Satisfied, Arthur removed his hand and looked at Kieran’s face. He couldn’t see much, aside from the weak glow of Kieran’s eyes, wide and staring directly at him. Arthur locked with them for a moment, giving a mean, hard glare, and then sunk down to a squat. As Arthur went, he tugged Kieran’s pants with him; the article of clothing in question came to pool at Kieran’s ankles and left him completely exposed to the chilly night air.

Kieran shuttered, though it was part from the cold and part from the fact that Arthur’s mouth full of very threatening teeth was two inches away from his half-hard dick. The burst of warm breath against his cock and balls didn’t help matters, either.

Voice shaking, Kieran whispered, “What are ya gonna do to me?”

Instead of replying, Arthur grabbed a handful of Kieran’s nuts again and slid his mouth over the tip of his cock.

The sound that escaped Kieran was like a wheeze. He lurched, his cock twitching and balls tightening with surprise and delight. Arthur’s mouth was impossibly hot around his cock, and as he sunk down farther, taking more of it in, all Kieran could do was groan. Roughly, Arthur kneaded his balls, working them almost in rhythm with his mouth.

Kieran couldn’t resist pushing his hips more into Arthur’s mouth. However, he didn’t get far; promptly, Arthur’s free hand planted on his hipbone and shoved him back into the tree trunk. He felt teeth brush against his dick, and Kieran was positive that he was about to lose his precious member.

But Arthur surprised him. He closed his mouth completely around Kieran’s cock and sunk down farther. His tongue stroked the underside all the while, and his calloused fingers kneaded and squeezed below. Embarrassingly, it didn’t take long after this for the pressure to start building fast inside of Kieran’s groin. Despite the cold around them, a sweat broke out on his skin. His breathing picked up, and he wished he had something he could have grabbed onto, but all he could do was flex his raw wrists against the binding rope.

“Oh, shit,” Kieran whispered, partially in disbelief, though mostly in ecstasy. “Oh, shit.”

Arthur sucked on him harder. His mouth felt endless, and every time he sunk down, Kieran thought that it would be enough to send him over the edge. Along with the tickle from Arthur’s stubble, it all drove him wild. Though, it wasn’t until Arthur pulled back and only took the tip into his mouth that Kieran lost control.

Once he felt Arthur’s tongue roll around his glands and gently explore under his foreskin, Kieran’s body seized. He curled his toes, gripped the ropes around his wrists harder, and let out a choked noise. With a final groan, his hips bucked and cum flooded Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur took the load like a champion, still sucking and working Kieran’s cock until he had gotten everything out of him. At that point, he sat back, letting Kieran’s softening dick fall out of his mouth, and promptly spat to the side.

“I don’t know what I expected from an O’Driscoll,” He sneered. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he rose up. “Quicker than a jackrabbit.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Kieran mumbled in reply, his brain hazing over. With dwindling pleasure still running through him, leaving him otherwise exhausted, Kieran didn’t pay attention to much of anything else.

Meanwhile, Arthur leaned back down. He followed Kieran’s legs to his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, and pulled them off his feet one at a time. At this point, as he was forced to keep himself balanced, Kieran cocked his head and tried to see through the darkness. His heart began racing again and fear spiked through him.

“Wait— wait, hold up,” He said quickly. “What’re you—”

Arthur shot up, his sweaty hand clamping over Kieran’s mouth. He brought his face close to Kieran’s and shushed him.

“I told you no talkin’, didn’t I? Don’t go pushin’ your luck just yet.” With his free hand, Arthur reached down, grabbed Kieran by the hairy thigh, and hauled it up to his hip. “I’ve got no quarrels shuttin’ you up still.”

Kieran swallowed nervously. He nodded his understanding.

His cock was still throbbing and sensitive when Arthur hauled him in so close. He groaned softly as the coarse fabric of Arthur’s pants pressed against him. Through them, he felt the obvious bulge from Arthur’s own hard-on. A little shock of excitement went through Kieran at this, and straight to his belly. Something about the fact that Arthur had gotten turned on by blowing him was kind of hot.

Or extremely scary, depending. Kieran wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet, nor was he ready to really figure it out.

Pushing all the thoughts away that he could, Kieran lifted his other leg awkwardly and wrapped them both around Arthur’s waist. Vaguely, through the darkness, his eyes adjusted just enough to see a sly grin on Arthur’s face. His own cheeks went ruddy red, but he still urged Arthur closer. Without complaint, Arthur pinned Kieran’s body to the tree with his own. Once secure, Arthur reached down and tugged open the front of his pants.

“Didn’t take a whole of convincin’ for you, huh?” Arthur mused quietly, mostly to himself.

Kieran was red to his ears. His heart was racing, and the smell of Arthur’s aftershave was getting to him in ways it really shouldn’t have. Even though he didn’t think he’d have the energy for it, his cock was already working its way back up to full, embarrassing attention. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into Arthur’s body more.

With his pants shoved down enough for easy access, Arthur spit into his palm and then gave himself a good few couple of strokes. He stepped in closer, adjusting himself into a better position. His hand fell away from Kieran’s mouth long enough that he could grab Kieran’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. Kieran bit down on the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tasted blood, desperately trying to muffle his sounds as Arthur pressed his cock up into his ass.

By the way it worked him open, Kieran felt like he was going to split in two. He let out a shaky breath between his clenched teeth, only to immediately take in a gasp as Arthur jerked his hips flush against Kieran’s ass.

“Keep it down,” Arthur grunted, his voice just as tense.

Kieran nodded, though he wasn’t sure how good his word was.

After a second, Arthur started rocking his hips. Slow at first, he rutted himself against Kieran, testing the leverage he had. Arthur then moved his hands to undersides of Kieran’s hairy thighs and fucked him steadier, then faster. He didn’t have enough dick to drive deep, but that didn’t bother Kieran at all. Arthur worked hard regardless, though it was obvious by his movements that he was thinking more about himself.

Arthur made a soft assortment of noises himself. He grunted and groaned, his hips slowly picking up speed as he chased his own pleasure. Kieran really could only cling on for the ride and be grateful that this was the treatment he was getting, and not something else.

The only downside was that his cock was embarrassingly hard again, and the only friction he got was from Arthur’s starchy shirt. To ease the throb in his balls, Kieran squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips down into Arthur’s movements. Somehow, that managed to make Arthur hit even deeper. Startled by the feeling of it, Kieran made a sound, which he quickly wished he could have taken back.

He felt Arthur’s hard, nasty gaze on him, and then the suddenness of his hand clamping over his mouth again. Arthur squeezed hard, but instead of speaking, just grunted into Kieran’s ear and continued to pound away. It was a precarious line to walk, keeping everything quiet enough that no one would hear them; as he felt that the sounds of their fucking were getting too much, and his own orgasm approaching too quickly, Arthur slowed his thrusts down.

And just in time to hear a set of staggering footsteps approaching.

Both Arthur and Kieran went stiff. Kieran struggled to keep his breathing even while Arthur was literally four inches deep inside of him; he gripped the ropes for dear life, clenched his teeth, and stayed still as a possible. Arthur’s legs were cramping as his feet started to slip through the dirt, yet he managed to stay still as well.

The footsteps got closer. Arthur thought at first that they would move right past them, but then the staggering came to a slow stop.

“O’Driscoll. You mindin’ y’self out here?” Bill slurred.

Arthur moved his hand away from Kieran’s mouth and gripped his throat instead. Kieran made a pathetic, soft sound, and then replied, “Y— yeah, boss. Sure am.”

Bill scoffed. “Must be workin’ up a mighty hunger out here. Four words is all we need t’ hear ‘til you’re entitled to a juicy piece’a roast: O’Driscoll’s gang is hidin’...”

Arthur shifted to regain his traction, pulling Kieran closer. At the motion, Kieran gave another weak groan, though quickly he covered it by clearing his throat.

“I told ya’s, I don’t know nothin’.”

Bill sneered. The staggering footsteps got closer. Arthur contemplated cutting his losses and running, but ultimately stayed put. He felt Kieran suck in a shaky, nervous breath and tense from head to toe.

The footsteps stopped a couple feet away from them.

“You’re lucky I’ve gotta piss like a racehorse, O’Driscoll, otherwise I’d beat the shit outta you for being smart.” Bill paused and snickered. “Just hold tight. I’ll come back around for ya.”

Kieran let out a distraught moan. This made Bill laugh and then turn. Still chuckling, he staggered away.

“Don’t go far, now. I’ll be right back.”

Kieran and Arthur remained motionless. The footsteps made their way along, eventually tapering off altogether.

Arthur waited an extra second after that, before moving his hand back up to Kieran’s mouth.

“Guess we’ll finish up quick, then,” Arthur muttered. Kieran couldn’t do much else other than nod and wrap his legs tighter around Arthur’s waist.

As promised, Arthur started moving his hips again, harder and faster than before. His feet slid through the mud a little with the effort he put out, and he relied mostly on the flimsy tree for support. Kieran, meanwhile, let his eyes roll into the back of his head; he was experiencing such a wide range of emotions at once, it was hard to pinpoint everything exactly. He never thought that being fucked in the ass could ever feel so good, but here he was. If the circumstances had been a little better, Kieran might shamefully admit that he would invite Arthur to do it again sometime.

Because even though Arthur didn’t have a big cock, per se, he could work it in ways that left Kieran oddly jealous yet satisfied all the same. With each swift pound, Kieran choked on his own breath and tried to swallow the sounds being beat out of him. Arthur’s cock stretched him out good and consistently sent waves of pleasure through him. And being handled so roughly now felt different than any other time he was being tossed and kicked around; the intimacy of it, though in short supply, left Kieran breathless.

However, it would be short lived. Just as Kieran got wholly invested in the whole ordeal, his cock stiff and stout between them and savouring each brush against Arthur’s rough shirt, Arthur put his head down on Kieran’s shoulder and withdrew. Kieran felt the wind knocked out of him for a second and he gasped for breath behind Arthur’s hand. Quickly, Arthur’s body was pressed flush against him again.

Kieran felt Arthur stroke his cock against his thigh a few times. Soon after, Arthur came with a grunt, leaving behind sticky ropes of cum against both the underside of Kieran’s ass and the tree trunk.

Arthur stayed where he was for a moment, just breathing heavily into Kieran’s shoulder and leaning his full weight onto the other, before he finally peeled himself away. Kieran’s legs fell back down to the ground, and he was grateful to have the tree behind him for support; otherwise, his shaking knees might’ve given out altogether.

Silence persisted between them for a moment. Arthur sighed while Kieran slowly caught his breath. He was barely able to see the vague shape of Arthur pulling his pants up. Kieran hesitated. “Wait, that’s it?”

Arthur adjusted his gun holster’s belt. “Just about. Have a fine night.”

Without his pants on, and no sign of getting them back any time soon, the night air suddenly felt very cold and very unforgiving.

“You— you ain’t serious?”

Arthur smirked with the corner of his mouth. Even though he doubted Kieran could see it, he tipped his hat.

“Good night, O’Driscoll. I might come back ‘fore morning and get you decent, if I can remember.”

Kieran stared at Arthur as he turned around and swaggered his way back to camp. Jaw dropped, Kieran watched the figure move away in the inky night, cock still hard and throbbing.

Then, from the side, he heard the staggering footsteps again. All life seemingly fled his member and the blood equally flushed from his face. Whatever was coming, Kieran knew wasn’t going to like it, but what could he do?

It was back to being a miserable man tied to a tree, and nothing more.


End file.
